


like us

by miraphora



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Role Models, sometimes i write snippets of fanfic in DMs on twitter and then they end up here, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: 14 year old Poe Dameron meets Bodhi Rook for the first time.





	like us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirabai0821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabai0821/gifts).



When Poe Dameron wanders into the hangar on Yavin IV to look for spare power converters, he's not expecting to meet his hero. He's definitely not expecting to run into his hero, literally, coming around the corner of an old shuttle that's being serviced.

He yelps, and stumbles over a quick apology, and then looks up, dark eyes going wide, lips parting a little in shock and disbelief, because here, right here in front of him, like a myth, like a legend, is--

Bodhi Rook smiles at him; it's crooked and imperfect, done in haste.

"You're the _pilot_!" Poe exclaims. His voice cracks in a thoroughly embarrassing way, and he wants to sink right back through the duracrete of the hangar floor to join the Massassi ghosts in the rich soil of the moon.

That crooked smile gets a little wider, something a little furtive, a little sad, a little proud, a little complicated in Bodhi's dark eyes. He nods, just a little. "I'm the pilot," he confirms, just a hint of a private joke in his voice.

***

They're sitting later on a stack of durasteel crates, talking, Poe's heels kicking lightly at the sides, the pilot's slim figure perched beside him.

Poe is rambling a mile a minute about flying, about fighter pilots, about--for the first time in a long time--about his mom.

"It's just," Poe says, stopping for a minute, with a serious look on his young face. "It's just, growing up. not everyone was like us."

Bodhi watches him sidelong, quiet, listening, intent. The way he thinks Chirrut might have been, with a boy like this. With him, maybe, when he was that age.

Poe continues, a little haltingly, shooting him quick, curious glances, almost like he thinks he's imagining this whole conversation. "My mom, the Empire never would have let her fly. You know? And Wedge. I mean. General Antilles--" Poe swallows quickly, nervously, thinking about how he loves his heroes, Rogue Squadron is everything he's ever wanted to be, but--

"General Antilles could have waltzed back into any Imperial base and looked like he belonged. And Rogue Squadron is amazing. They are! But--"

Poe flicks another look at him and Bodhi smiles slightly and looks forward again, hands gripping the edge of the crate. Waits.

"But it was you. You're Rogue One. That's--"

Poe laughs, nervously, and rubs the back of his neck. If General Organa catches him out here, chatterboxing like this at a war hero--she'll drag him by the ear like his mom would have.

But he says the most important thing last: "It always meant everything. To me."

**Author's Note:**

> That line about Bodhi's smile is shamelessly stolen from @Mirabai0821.


End file.
